The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Dia tidak akan bergerak. Dia akan diam disitu sampai Jack datang padanya. Jackrabbit, songfic; The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Summary:** Dia tidak akan bergerak. Dia akan diam disitu sampai Jack datang padanya.

**Pairing:** Jackrabbit

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Fic buat **Saint-Chimaira** sebagai hadiah 'Get Well Soon'~! Walopun ini agak telat… haha… **Chima-nee**, jaga kesehatan~! Saia kangen banget selama **Chima-nee** ga ada, jangan sampe sakit lagi~! XD

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Sebuah desahan kecil melewati mulutnya. Dengan kesal, dia cabut earphone yang tersambung ke iPod-nya dari telinganya. Baterainya habis.

Sayang sekali. Padahal dia masih ingin menikmati lagu-lagu kesukaannya untuk sedikit lebih lama sebelum dia tidak bisa lagi.

Tapi biar sajalah. Toh, hanya ada satu lagu yang tersimpan dalam playlist-nya yang terus-terusan dia putar walaupun ada lebih dari ratusan lagu tersimpan di dalam memori benda itu. Lagu bodoh yang bercerita tentang lelaki bodoh yang dengan bodohnya berharap pacarnya akan kembali padanya dan dia menunggu si gadis itu di sudut jalan dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Baiklah, sekarang dia juga merasa bodoh karena saat ini dia sedang melewati hari ketiganya duduk di sudut jalan dengan sebuah tas lusuh berisi barang-barangnya sambil berharap orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu akan datang.

Dia ambil iPod-nya yang satu lagi (kenapa dia punya dua, jangan tanya). Dia pasang earphone ke telinganya dan alunan musik, kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_

Baiklah, dia tidak seekstrim itu. Dia tetap melangkah dari tempatnya jika dia benar-benar butuh (ke kamar mandi misalnya?).

Tapi sesering apapun, sejauh apapun, dan sekesal apapun, dia tetap kembali ke sudut jalan itu sambil berharap satu saat nanti Jack akan datang dengan berlari dan menemukannya disitu.

* * *

Suara melengking terputus-putus dan bau obat memenuhi ruangan itu. Jamie hanya bisa memandang adiknya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan begitu banyak pipa terpasang di tubuhnya.

Sophie di sampingnya mencoba untuk menghiburnya, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa tersenyum.

Jack terlalu ceroboh.

Satu pesan dari Aster di ponselnya yang berisi; "Jack, maafkan aku. Bisa kita bicarakan ini lagi? Aku akan menunggumu di sudut jalan waktu itu," dan Jack langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke stasiun.

Itu tidak pernah terjadi tentu saja.

Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menabrak Jack sehingga pemuda berambut putih itu sekarang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan alat-alat penyangga hidup terpasang di tubuhnya.

* * *

Tentu saja dia tidak dia disitu tanpa persiapan. Ada satu foto Jack dan satu papan kecil bertuliskan; "Kalau kau melihatnya, tolong berutahu aku ada disini."

Lala-lama, memegang foto agak melelahkan juga. Maka dia bungkus dengan plastik bening, lalu dia tempelkan di tembok. Dengan beegitu orang akan bisa melihat pemuda berambut putih yang sedang dia tunggu.

Dan dia berharap satu saat akan ada orang yang berkata; "Oh, aku pernah melihatnya. Dia sedang akan kesini."

* * *

Banyak orang memberinya uang. Atau makanan.

Mereka tidak mengerti.

Dia bukan sedang mengemis. Sungguh. Dia hanya sdang menunggu Jack.

Dan polisi yang memarahinya karena menghalangi jalan? Tunggu sampai dia merasakan kehilangan orang itu bagaimana rasanya. "Kau tidak boleh diam disini, Nak."

Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan pindah dari tempatnya karena mungkin saja ketika dia pindah justru Jack sedang berlari ke jalan itu.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama? Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hujan? Dia punya payung. Salju? Dia bawa banyak jaket. Lapar? Cukup banyak orang yang memberinya makanan karena, sekali lgai, mengira dia mngemis. Tidak, tidak. Dia bersyukur mendapat makanan, hanya saja dia ingin orang-orang itu tahu bahwa dia bukan sedang mencari uang. Dia hanya sedang menunggu, itu saja.

* * *

Satu tahun lewat, mungkin. Dia mungkin menjadi terkenal karena mulai banyak wartawan-wartawan yang mendatanginya dan menanyainya macam-macam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya mereka.

"Aku menunggu pacarku."

Mungkin Jack masih marah padanya. Mungkin Jack tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Mungkin Jack benar-bnar sudah menganggapnya tidak ada.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya dia berharap bahwa Jack mungkin tidak sengaja membaca koran atau menonton berita dan melihat dirinya terpampang disana.

Dan mungkin saat itu juga, Jack akan sadar betapa dirinya mencintai pemuda iberambut putih itu, dan Jack akan berlari untuk bertemu dengannya.

Akan dia tunggu, tidak peduli berapa lama. Dia tidak akan bergerak.

* * *

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**_

Jack membuka matanya. Terang. Terlalu terang. Matanya sakit. Astaga, ini dimana? Kenapa dia bisa tertidur pada saat dia seharusnya berlari menemui Aster sebelum Aster memutuskan bahwa menunggunya akan sia-sia saja? Dia harus pergi ke sudut jalan itu sekarang!

Rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya dan dia kembali terbaring.

"Jack?"

Jamie berdiri di pintu ruangan itu. "Jack… kau bangun…"

"Jamie…?"

Jamie tersenyum dan lansgung memeluknya. Syukurlah adiknya sudah bangun. Tiga tahun Jack berada dalam keadaan koma nyaris membuatnya putus asa.

"Jack… Jack kau sadar… Jack…" tangisnya.

"Jamie? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau kecelakaan, Jack…"

Itu menjelaskan cukup banyak. Koma? Tiga tahun? Astaga, apa Aster masih akan menunggunya kalau begitu?

_**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

Dia rindu pada Aster. Itu yang dia sadari ketika dia bangun.

Dan hal yang ingin dia ketahui sekarang adalah dimana Aster. Apa mungkin dia masih menunggu di sudut jalan tempat mereka harusnya kembali berbaikan tiga tahun lalu?

Hanya ada satu cara. Dia harus kesana begitu dia sudah bisa dilepas sendiri.

* * *

_**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

Mungkin Jack akan kesini. Dia tidak boleh kemana-mana. Dia akan tetap diam disini.

Dan akhirnya penungguannya kesampaian juga. Dia bisa melihat Jack dengan _hoodie_birunya berlari ke arahnya sedang duduk.

Dia tersenyum.

"Aster…?"

"Jack… aku merindukanmu… akhirnya kau datang juga…"

_**And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

Dirinya tersenyum melihat Jack. Sekarang Jack melihatnya mennuggu dengan sangat sabar di sudut jalan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

Jack memandang sudut jalan itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa selain sebuah foto yang menempel di tembok. Fotonya.

Dimana Aster?

Ada orang yang menunjuknya dan mendekatinya. "Ah, kau benar-benar pemuda yang ada di foto!" seru orang itu.

"Hah?"

"Orang yang menunggumu disini. Dia memperihatkan fotomu pada siapapun yang lewat. Dia juga tidak mau pindah walaupun sudah disuruh polisi."

Jack tidak mengerti. Kalau begitu dimana Aster sekarang?!

"Ah, sayang sekali. Seandainya kau datang lebih cepat. Dia meninggal kedinginan tiga bulan lalu. Tapi tidak ada yang memindahkan foto itu. Karena mungkin saja kau akan datang."

Kakinya langsung serasa kehilangan tulang. Dia terjatuh dan mulai menangis.

Dia tidak peduli orang-orang mulai melihatinya dan mendekatinya sambil mencoba menenangkannya.

Tidak.

Dia hanya ingin melihat Aster sekali lagi.

Itu saja.

* * *

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move…**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Kenapa saia bikin akhirnya sedih? Karena saia jahat~! *dibakar*

Maaf kalo agak kurang gimana dan agak terlalu ngulang-ngulang, saia seneng banget bikin yang gitu… TTATT Saia Chima-nee dan para reader semua mnikmatinya. *nunduk*

Hehehe… ada yang bersedia ninggalin ripiu? *kedip-kedip kayak Seraphina*

Love and candies  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
